A Valkyrie's Gift
by LadyLestrange87
Summary: What is Tamsin willing to do to save Bo? Set after the Yule party. One shot.


A Valkyrie's Gift

"Good morning Kenzi," Bo said coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning, want some breakfast?" Kenzi said flipping pancakes on the stove.

"No not right now. I was actually looking for Tamsin. Have you seen her yet. She's not still sleeping I hope."

"No I think she said something about getting to the gym before people started coming in. You two seem to have a strained relationship lately. What went on at that Yule party?"

"It's complicated, but Tamsin does seem to be avoiding me lately. I guess I should go to the gym and try to talk to her," Bo said grabbing her bag and kissing Kenzi on the top of the head.

The gym was empty this morning and Tamsin was beating away at her usual punching bag in the corner. She was trying to stifle her feelings and thought that if she wore herself out then she might succeed.

Bo would never love her they way she loved Lauren. She had never be jealous of a human before. It was almost painful to stay in the same room as Bo after the Yule party.

Bo had kissed her. Maybe it was just lust, but that wasn't all it was to Tamsin. She didn't know how to could continue to be in the same house with Bo. That was why she was here this morning. She was going to run like she always had. She was going to run from her feelings. It was what she knew how to do. She didn't know how to love anymore. She knew she especially didn't deserve someone like Bo.

The plan was to leave. She wasn't going to leave Bo without protection though. The wanderer was going to get to Bo. There would be no stopping that now. She had brought him to her. She knew she had to protect Bo at any cost, even if it meant giving up her most precious asset.

The witch that was supposed to meet her here was running late. She figured she would have time to clean up before she arrived. She took her things and headed to the locker room. She underdressed and stood under the warm water. She felt it running down her body and warming her. It felt good but it didn't wash away what she had done or what she had to do.

Tamsin didn't hear anyone else enter the room as she pulled on a clean pair of underwear. She patted herself dry but didn't put any other clothes on yet.

She looked up just as the older woman entered the room.

"Well, well, Tamsin. You're looking pretty good for a dead woman," she said.

"Even dead I'm sure I'd look better than you."

"Rebirth hasn't done much for your manners I see. You still don't know how to treat your superiors."

"I'm not talking to a superior. I'm talking to a second rate witch with an unfortunate affinity for blotched glamor spells. I mean really huh, I think I even see a wort," Tamsin smirked.

"Oh you flatter me, but cut the shit. I'm I going to get what I came for or have I wasted a trip? I'm very busy."

"Yeah I know so many toads to charm so little time. How is your boyfriend by the way?"

"Never mind that. Do we have a deal? I cast the spell that will protect your precious little succubitch and you give me what I need."

"Her name is Bo." Tamsin shot back.

"Oh I get it. You love her. I never thought I would see the day when a valkyrie fell in love. You must have it bad to be willing to be human for this girl."

"I know what I'm doing. I just need your word that you will use some of it on the spell and that it will protect her. He won't be able to physically harm her right?"

"That's the plan." The witch said. "But there is one little thing. I seem to have found myself in a need for more than what we agreed," she said coming closer to Tamsin and backing her into a corner. "The hair isn't going to be enough. We all know that valkyrie blood is the most powerful and I think I'm going to need all of it."

"Fuck you, it doesn't work that way. You need to back up before I put my foot so far up your ass that there won't be enough room on your face to open your mouth wide enough to suck your boyfriend's frog dick." Tamsin spat trying to use her powers on her.

"You always know just what to say, and those powers aren't going to work on me. I thought of that before coming here. If you just relax I'll make it as painless as possible," she said advancing on the valkyrie with knife in hand. Tamsin threw a punch which hit the other woman squarely in the jaw. Pain radiated through Tamsin's arm after the hit and brought her to her knees.

"I told you I came prepared. That is one of my newer spells. It took a long time to get it just right, but it was so worth in."

"Fucking bitch, why don't you play fair!" Spat Tamsin.

"I wasn't the one who tried to use valkyrie powers. Now," she said pulling Tamsin up and pinning her arms behind her back. "Okay, now that you know there's no way you can fight me, are you going to behave."

"Go fuck yourself!"

She put the knife to Tamsin's throat and cut her slightly.

"I think I'll take the hair first," she said bringing the blade up to her long blonde hair. Tamsin screamed in fury and her wings opened up. The witch fell to the floor in surprise. "Oh those are new, but I know you can't use them against me. You're not even strong enough to fly after exposer to my spell. Poor little bird." She mocked.

She recovered and came back over to Tamsin, careful to avoid her wings. "Those might make a wonderful trophy for my wall. They are so lovely after all." She said stroking the feathers.

Bo walked into the gym. It looked deserted and she didn't see Tamsin anywhere. She was about to call Dyson to see if he had seen her when she heard a scream. She knew it was Tamsin. She'd spent a lot of time memorizing that voice. More time than she would even admit to herself.

The scream bounced off the wall and Bo ran in the direction she thought it came from. It was coming from the locker rooms. She dashed in but didn't see anyone right away but as she went deeper she could hear voices. There were two female voices and one was Tamsin's for sure.

Bo rounded the corner and saw the source of the screams. Tamsin was pinned against the wall by her arms and wings. She was struggling but she appeared so weak. The woman who was holding her had a knife to her, and appeared intent on using it.

Bo wasted no time. She ran over and pulled the woman off of Tamsin. The witch tried to fight Bo off but Bo sent a strong current of charm though her. This calmed the witch down. Tamsin slid to the floor and held the wound on her neck. Bo knew that Tamsin must have been surprised as she got out of the shower, judging my her lack of attire.

Bo pushed the witch to the floor and pinned her.

"Okay, who the hell are you and what are you trying to do to my Tamsin!?" Bo shouted. She didn't realize she had called Tamsin hers. It came out as reflex. Tamsin heard it though and even in her weaken state her heart jumped.

"Oh you must be the succubus she was willing to give up her powers to protect. Such weakness,giving up power for love. Unrequited love at that." The witch laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I always thought the person Tamsin fell for would be more perceptive. She came here to make a trade with me. She would give me her hair, along with would come her valkyrie powers to protect you from the wanderer. Of course, valkyrie blood was too good to pass up, so I had to try."

Bo looked over at Tamsin for confirmation of the witches' story and Tamsin spoke the truth in her eyes. Tamsin was still sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her bare chest. She looked like an abused puppy.

"Why the hell would she do that?"

"Would have thought that part was obvious. Tamsin's in love with you. Of course, she never wanted you to know that. I believe she was going to take off after we completed our transaction."

"Well I'm sorry but your little deal is off. You touch one hair on her head and you won't live to make anymore shady deals. You better get lost before I decide to redecorate this room with your insides." Bo said letting the witch up.

"Good luck protecting your succubus now, Love," she said to Tamsin as she walked out.

Bo came over to Tamsin and lifted her up off the floor. She pulled her into a hug and Tamsin laid her head on Bo's shoulder.

"I had to do something. It's my fault. I was going to make that deal and just leave. I made such a mess of things." Tamsin said and Bo just rubbed her back and listened. She felt for damage to her wings, and luckily didn't find any. She could feel Tamsin fighting sobs. "I'm so sorry."

"Tamsin, you have nothing to be sorry for. You were willing to lay down your powers for me. How come you never told me how to felt?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not Dyson or Lauren. I'm just a low life valkyrie who would kill for a little money."

"Maybe that's who you were before, but "that" Tamsin would not have tried to save me. This Tamsin, Bo said looking into her eyes, my Tamsin is beautiful inside and out. I love this Tamsin and I'm pretty sure I have for a while, I just never knew you felt the same. You know I know they say angels and Valkyries are different but I think they're one and the same. At least you are. Now, let me see what I can do about that scratch on your neck." She said leaning in to kiss it and then traveling up to capture Tamsin's lips in a tender and passionate kiss. Tamsin felt Bo give her chi and her neck healing. Tamsin felt Bo's tongue gently tracing her lower lip and she opened her mouth to let her in.

They kissed like that for several minutes, both just savoring the moment. Tamsin drew Bo's tongue out of her mouth and gently sucked it. This drew a deep moan from the succubus. Bo suddenly remembered where they were and pulled Tamsin back to look at her.

For the first time since she had entered the locker room, she was fully able to enjoy the view. Tamsin almost put her hands up to cover herself but stopped after seeing the lust in Bo's eyes. Bo took in the Valkyrie's luscious curves and bare chest. Her eyes wandered down to Tamsin's waist were the only thing she had on were some lacy boy short cut underwear. They hugged Tamsin's thighs and stomach in the right places. The boy shorts along with Tamsin's still damp hair, had Bo's eyes glowing blue. Tamsin blushed and kissed Bo with need.

"We can't do this here," Bo said in a husky voice.

"Why not I think it's a major turn on," Tamsin said nipping at Bo's neck.

"I can't have my first time with you like this. I dreamt about this and I always have you home and safe with me."

"That would require me getting dressed," Tamsin said locking lips with her again. "I'm not sure i have the self control to put my clothes back on, right now."

"I know and that's a trouble shame. I guess I'll just have to make it worth your while," Bo said giving her a wicked smile.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Tamsin said walking off to get her clothes but making sure to put on a show for Bo as she did. The effect was not lost on Bo. Her eyes were glued to Tamsin's ass in her sexy underwear as she walked away. Boy shorts really added to the allure of Tamsin's ass In a big way. She almost couldn't turn away.

They got into Bo's car after Tamsin had gathered up her things. Tamsin sat there and Bo could feel how nervous she was. Tamsin was nervous that Bo wasn't being truthful about her feelings. The thought crossed her mind that she might only have said those things in order to keep Tamsin around. It was a scary thought. She didn't want Bo to lie just to make her feel better.

As if in answer to Tamsin's unasked questions, Bo reached over and laced her fingers between Tamsin's. Tamsin smiled and gazed out the window. It calmed her fears and warmth coursed though her from her fingers up. Bo was caught between wanting to fuss at Tamsin and just hold her. She looked over at her and Tamsin turned to look back.

"I can't believe that you were going to do something that foolishly stupid. I just want to yell at you for being so irrational. I never would ask you to do such a thing," Bo said in frustration but keeping her hand reassuringly in Tamsin's.

"I know you wouldn't have asked. That's why I did it."

"I would much rather have you at my side than the most powerful spell acting on my behalf. You have to know that. I want you with me in every way possible," Bo said as she pulled up outside the house. It was late and Bo knew Kenzi was in bed already. "Let's get you inside and we can talk about this later."

Bo didn't let go of Tamsin's hand as they entered the house. Bo lead her up the stairs and to her bedroom. Tamsin didn't protest. Bo pulled her into the room and starting kissing her again. She kissed her with need and passion. Tamsin kissed back and moaned as Bo opened her mouth to let her tongue slide in. Tamsin was dizzy with passion for this woman. She never thought she would see this happen. Only hours ago she had thought that she would never see her again and have to live her life as a human. Bo brought a leg up between Tamsin's legs and pressed it against her center. This drove Tamsin wild. Tamsin became more confident and aggressive.

Tamsin kissed Bo's neck and Bo's hands went to the same of Tamsin's back to pull her closer. Bo silently wished that she had been honest about her feelings for Tamsin before. All the wasted time that they could have had together made Bo upset.

"So I really like the underwear you're wearing. You think I might be able to see them again. Of course, if you want to take them off then I would be okay with that too," Bo said

"I thought you liked them. I saw the looks you were giving me."

"Good."

Bo walked over to the bed and pulled Tamsin on top of her. She explored her neck were the cut had been and there was barely even a mark there now. She kissed her neck and shoulders and gently removed her shirt. Bo noticed that Tamsin had not bothered to put her bra back on and she had to admit she was pleased. Bo's kisses were like fire across her skin and then down to her nipples. She took one of them in her mouth and sucked gently. This was enough to draw a moan from Tamsin. She normally was not very sensitive in this area but Bo's touch was magic.

Tamsin climbed on top of Bo after she threw her pants and Bo's aside. Bo looked at the beautiful woman that was looking down into her eyes. She could swear she could see a sparkle in those prefect eyes. Tamsin smiled and spread her wings in excitement.

"Wow," Bo breathed. "I've never had an angel in my bed before."

"I guess you're just going to have to get used to it," Tamsin said folding her wings back and attacking Bo with her lips again. Tamsin clasped Bo's bra and roamed around her upper body using only her lips and tongue. Bo only took that for so long before she flipped Tamsin on her back and started to return the favor.

Bo kissed her way down Tamsin's toned stomach and started to tease her thighs. Tamsin arched up to meet her and Bo tried to read her body language and go where she was wanted most. Bo made her way down to Tamsin's core an slowly kissed her lower lips. She teased as much as she could endure before circling Tamsin's clit with her tongue. Tamsin's eyes rolled back in her head as her senses were assaulted by Bo's body and tongue. Tamsin almost screamed out as she felt one of Bo's fingers push into her. Bo began to build a rhythm in and out and Tamsin matched it. Bo was really enjoying seeing Tamsin lose control like this. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. She tried to burn the memory into her mind.

She could feel Tamsin starting to tighten around her fingers. Bo smiled as she felt just how large the contractions were. Bo felt Tamsin's squeeze around her and could feel Tamsin's pulse strongly as she came. Tamsin tried to hold back but Bo made that impossible. Tamsin lost self control and writhed under her. Bo kept up what she was doing until Tamsin began to come down and the contractions stopped.

"Oh," Tamsin breathed. "I'm not sue I can top that, but I can't wait to try."

"Bring it on, Valkyrie."

Tamsin pulled Bo up until her legs were spread over her face and started to give back. Bo acted shy at first but soon found herself moving with Tamsin's skilled tongue. It was obvious this was not the first time she had been with another woman. It wasn't long before Tamsin had Bo begging for more and moaning. Tamsin's hands rested behind the succubus as she came. It was a good thing or Bo might have collapsed.

"So how did I do, succubabe?"

"Let's I've only had hamburger and that was prime rib. I hope you don't have plans for tomorrow," Bo said kissing her.

"I think I'll call in sick," Tamsin said with a wicked grin.

Author's note- no valkyubus in season 4 yet. I'm going to cry, but maybe I can make some of you guys happy with this. It's something to help get you over this disappointment. I love feedback :) I wasn't going to post this one but I think everyone deserves the image of Tamsin in boy shorts. Yum!


End file.
